1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio recording systems and, more specifically, to an audio recording system in the form of an attachable cover. The attachable cover may be releasably fastened to measuring devices for recording a plurality of audible measurements in detailed projects. The audio recording device includes recording, rewinding and playback mechanisms which will allow the user of the measuring device to record all pertinent data obtained during the measuring process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other data and audio recording device designed for tape measures and such. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 349,146 issued to Jennings et al on Mar. 1, 1930.
Another was issued to Stephans et al on Apr. 27, 1993 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,206,486 and still yet another patent issued to Dawson on Jan. 10, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,524. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,578, was issued to Howes on Mar. 7, 1995 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 24, 1998 to Protas as U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,537.
Another patent was issued to Malone on Sep. 8, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,732. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,235, was issued to Harman on Oct. 20, 1998. Another was issued to Lindsey on Nov. 16, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,514 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 9, 2003 to Arlinsky as U.S. Pat. No. 6,658,755.
Another patent was issued to Campbell on Mar. 21, 2002 as International Publication No. WO 02/22405.